Departed
by Bohemian Angel
Summary: Judy and Dennis have been going strong but now it's time to see who'll be hurt the most when all the falling in love stops and they hit the ground. Judy/Dennis
1. Introduction

**In everyone's lifetime, we "experience" love; well what we think is love.** _Love:_** a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. At least that's the definition Webster provides. So what's the difference between just "**_loving_**" and "**_falling in love_**"? There is no exact definition Judith Marie Hoffs could give for **_falling in love._** Though there's no definition, she's reluctant to experience both. Who does she love? Who is supposed to love? Who will she start falling in love with?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jumpstreet or its characters. I'm simply a fan**

**Author's Note: Andres Cortes is my own character I created. Don't hate me too much! I hope you like, enjoy.**

"Hey Jude!" Penhall walked up to her. "What you got planned after work? You know, being a Friday and all."

Judy closed her locker placing her gun in its holster swiftly. "Some friends and I are going out for drinks, come join us!" She leaned against her locker. Doug pretended to think about his options. "Oh come on Doug!"

"Alright, alright, I guess I can spare some time for you," he chuckled.

Everyone seemed to have a case but Judy; she sat at her desk thoughtfully. She and Dennis had been working on a case they couldn't seem to solve. Nothing frustrated Dennis more than ending up with a case that ran cold. Judy opened up the case file and glared at it. No clues, no leads, _nothing. _By the time it was time to leave; Judy threw on her rain coat and headed for her car in the back of the Chapel.

She stopped when she saw Doug trot to her car; his cooper hair drenched from the rain. Judy rolled her window down just enough to hear what he had to say. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I brought a friend of mine would you?"

"No, of course not! I'll see you in a while."

Judy was relieved to be getting out, away from work and not having to be home alone. She wanted to go somewhere fun to forget everything. Once she was home she began to tidy up. Dennis wasn't the only messy one but at least Judy cleaned up after herself. She jumped into the shower after turning the volume to her radio up all the way; it had to be a short one since she wanted to have time to do her makeup and hair.

She wrapped the towel around herself glancing at the mirror. "Ugh!" Her hair was everywhere. The only solution was to straighten it to keep it from curling like a poodle's fur.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Who could honestly be at her home at this time? It was close to nine p.m.! Judy ran down the stairs holding her towel tight around herself. The door opened. "Damn it!" she grabbed her gun in the kitchen drawer. Why did someone have to break in _now_? She leaned against the wall connected to the main hall. Her heart thudded against her chest firmly. "Hello?" A guy's voice ricocheted down the hall. There was laughter as two pair of footsteps echoed against the hardwood floor. Judy edged around the corner and aimed her gun at the back of the bigger one's head.

"If you so much as touch the wall, I'll pull the trigger." said Judy sternly. Slowly both men turned around keeping perfectly still, knowing she wasn't bluffing.

The bigger one was about six foot four wearing had on a plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off and semi-faded blue jeans. The other was just two inches shorter with thick black curls. Judy dropped her gun once she realized who they were. "_DOUG!? _Jesus! You almost got shot. What is wrong with you? H-how did you even get in, my door is locked."

"Come on Jude, I know you! You _always _leave a spare key above the threshold. What's with the gun? You thought we was gonna' mug you didn't you? We just thought we could carpool with you so we can have more bonding time." Doug laughed to himself and the male standing next to him, who only smiled a wide smile at Judy. His eyes were deep with satisfaction to see hers.

"Hi, Judy." he smiled.

Judy blushed and diverted her eyes from his. "Hi." she quickly looked at Doug making it look like they hadn't even spoken to each other. "I guess that's fine. I need to finish getting dressed. Just," she looked around to see if there was any way possible for her home to get damaged by the two men, "sit down. And don't touch anything, okay?" Judy headed back up the stairs nervously. If she knew Doug was going to bring_ him_, she probably would have said no to Doug. Her heart beat doubled the pace of her normal pace.

Calmly but quickly she threw on her perfect fitting jeans, favorite dark denim jacket with an army green tank top under it and black heels.

Judy met up with them in the living room. Doug whistled loudly, making Judy's cheeks warm up a little more. She was still caught off guard at the fact that _he_ was joining them.

"You look pretty hot, Jude." Doug commented. "Oh! Uh, Jude, this is Andres Cortes he-"

She sent a glare in Doug's direction. "I _know_ who he is."

Doug scratched his head confusingly. He wondered why they were now staring at each other with soft eyes and shyness. "You two know each other?" Both officers nodded without a word. He laughed nervously at the sudden deafening silence. "Ok, then let's roll so we can go and meet your friends." They all got into Judy's car. It was still silent as Judy drove to the bar.

Everyone grew comfortable with each other after a few drinks. Judy wasn't much of a drinker, though she couldn't say the same for Penhall who was slurring pickup lines to other ladies in the bar. "I'm telling y-you I really did lose my number! But its ok, I would like yours instead." One lady giggled as he told her his jokes.

Meanwhile Judy couldn't help but glance every few minutes at Andres; he couldn't help but to notice his burgundy crew neck t-shirt and how it was made to fit him perfectly. Andres noticed her eyeing him. A smile grew across his face with pride. He walked over to her and sat at the stool next to hers. "Two shots please." He ordered politely. Judy wasn't sure what to do. She knew if she were to speak she wouldn't know what to say. Andres stared at her until she made a connection with the burning eyes that called for her attention. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine," she said shyly.

The bartender handed him the shots and Andres gave one to Judy. She could see he had a lot to say to her but it all stayed imprisoned to his lips. The lips she'd known for a while now, the ones she knew spoke sweet words and calming thoughts. She also knew Andres wasn't afraid to say what he had to if it was important. However she was caught off guard when he asked her, "I know it has been a while since we've seen each other, and it's none of my business, but you and Doug make a great couple! I feel like things haven't changed. You're smile is the same; you're still just as shy as you use to be. I've missed you..." he paused to glance at my expression.

Judy laughed, "Doug Penhall? No, we're not dating, just friends. "I mean we had a thing at one point, but that was three years back. He and I are better as friends."

Andres nodded, "I see. My apologies, I just remember how much you two liked each other after the kiss and all," he glanced around at Judy's other friends carefully. Something he picked up just from the Academy alone: no matter the situation, take notice of your surroundings. "Go for a ride with me." Judy stared at him confused.

"What?" she asked. He took her hand tightly into his. They were warm and rougher than hers from boxing and weightlifting.

"I want to take you for a ride in my new car, come on!"

"I don't know Andre-" she shook her head but he insisted.

"It'll be fun. And since you and Doug aren't together he won't mind. The ladies are taking care of him." He swallowed his shot and hers, dragging her out the door excitedly.

Outside sat a Camaro parallel parked perfectly. Judy liked it. She knew he was proud of himself for having it as he let his fingers slide over the red paint.

"Well, do you like it? It's an 83'; I even bought a new engine for it."

She smiled, taking note of his excitement, "I do. It suits you well."

They rode away leaving the bar in the rear view mirror.

"I've missed you." he said with his heart warming smile. She noticed his hand slide close to hers on the arm rest.

"Yeah." Judy said thoughtfully. She wondered how worried Doug would be, among other things. She also deliberated on Andres. Why did he decide to show up after so long? She remembered how he made her smile until she was beaming a full set of teeth. Once they met they connected like magnets. It had to do with Judy finding his laughter contagious and it matching his spontaneous personality. Or maybe it was Andres knowing secrets about Judy no one else did; stuff she would never trust anyone else to know.

Although he used to be her best friend, they had feelings for each other also. That didn't work out either. Judy had self-control and no man or woman got between her and Dennis' relationship, but seeing Andres did make her nervous. She and Dennis have been together for almost a year officially though they were friends long before then. Things couldn't have been better for her.

She couldn't say the same for Andres's relationship with Tracie. He never hid his affection for other women even when Tracie let him know how much it pissed her off.

Tracie threatened to leave him multiple times after finding emails and listening to phone conversations he had with his "just friends", but she was too attached to him to actually make the move. She was beautiful, even Judy thought so. The girl had a perfect body and sky blue eyes to contrast with her auburn straight shoulder length hair. Tracie's only problem was her over kindness and faithfulness that kept her from leaving him.

Before she knew it the car was put in park. Their surroundings weren't familiar to Judy because it was dark and the only thing she could make out were the head lights of cars passing by on a near street. Her eyes adjusted more after she followed Andres's lead getting out of the car. They were at a water fountain in front of a shopping plaza. The air was crisp as a cool wind blew. She sat beside Andres on the stone wall that contained the water which held coins of wishers that hoped their dreams would come true.

Andres turned to face her, his face bright with joy. "So what's new?"

They began to talk and Judy started to feel more comfortable. Judy fidgeted with a small piece of cement from a crack in the wall. "Am I boring you?" He asked curiously, combing his hand through his thick black curls.

"No." she lied looking at him awkwardly. "Everything's been moving slow at the chapel, I'm just thinking about something else." She kept her relationship problems to herself.

Andres scooted himself closer to Judy slyly. His pale pink lips parted to say something, and then closed once again while his eyes showed deliberation as Judy studied him. They held each other's gaze coolly. She noticed his eyes gleam with light of the moon; to her they were a unique shade of brown.

The wind started to get stronger blowing Judy's hair across her face. It blew something into her eye. _Probably an eyelash_ she thought when she turned her head away to get it out. Andres touched her should softly. "Here, let me get it for you." It was out by the time she turned back around.

In that same instance he reached out hesitantly and held her face. He tilted her chin so she was looking dead in his eyes. Something possessed Andres as he leaned in and kissed Judy.

Something inside told her it was wrong and that she shouldn't like his kiss, yet the voice wasn't strong enough to pull her away. She really wished Andres wouldn't have kissed her because it began to feel completely right and her mind screamed over and over again that it was wrong. Her brows knotted together. Why was he kissing her? Something in the pit of her stomach said, "You love Andres, kiss him," but it was all lust talking.

Her head was overflowing with more questions, alarm, confusion and satisfaction. His lips were gentle, sweet... meant for _her_. It was an automatic thing for Judy to kiss him back. Like he was an antidote to whatever poisoned her. This made her want to know where it would lead and if this were how Tracie felt when they kissed.

Andres used both hands to cup her face with extra confidence. He deepened the kiss slowly. Her insides were light and floated around; her heart started pounding against her rib cage rapidly. She leaned in closer leading him to have one hand place on her arm gently. Through his touch she could feel the indescribable passion they had for each other. Everything about him was graceful and it attracted her to him. A small grin grew across her face as her stomach turned dozens of flips. He nipped at her bottom lip gently. It was all beyond wrong but she liked it. It was so... different, considering that Andres wasn't Dennis and she wasn't Tracie. Her lips parted as his tongue probed between them slowly.

Judy wondered where her conscience was when she truly needed it. Maybe she was just tuning it out to her own song. His lips tasted of the shots he had before they left. He slid his hand under her shirt carefully; Judy wanted to melt in his arms or for him to take her away. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, at least not kissing another man. All the right feelings she received were from the wrong person at the _wrong_ time. The notion that Andres wasn't Dennis didn't stop the way she felt. And automatically knew they weren't real feelings. As real as his fingers touching the small of her back and her tongue wrestling with his roughly.

Just as real as his lips lingering on her neck softly kissing her on little sections of skin at a time, sending chills down her spine. It took everything in her not to ooze into his arms when he found the soft spot behind her ear that could almost too easily send her over the edge. She bit deep into her lip to compose herself and he liked it. He wanted her to go over the edge without him really touching her.

That was it, Judy tried to push him away softly but he wouldn't budge. "Andres...stop, pleases. This...isn't good." she said between breaths.

All too soon it ended. She felt his face leave hers suddenly. He pulled back and sat up while her lips still screamed to be touched and warmed by his. She felt her bottom lip quivering and quickly bit it. Andres looked at her with content glittering in his eyes. Judy was almost positive the kiss didn't affect him. He pulled her into his arms carefully, her head pressed against his chest.

"What're we doing?" he laughed quietly. She wasn't glad he found their kiss humorous.

"I-I don't know..." she breathed heavily pushing her hair behind her ear. Was it supposed to be funny? She was speechless. Andres watched her until her mind started to function properly again. Looking into his deep brown eyes only scattered her thoughts more. The tingling in her lips didn't help much neither. He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply once more sending chills throughout her body. He did it to show off how great of a kisser he was and that if she didn't want to be single he wouldn't let her. Then he wiped off the small patches of lip-gloss on his lips.

This wasn't okay in anyway. Quickly Judy excused herself and hid behind the building pressing her back against the cool wall. "Great." she commented to herself. Why did he kiss her? Didn't he know kisses always lead to something more than they're supposed to? That's what they were for; to lead someone in the direction _you_ want them to go in. And Judy wanted to go that way.

Maybe Andres wasn't aware of that. Better yet, what would Tracie think once she found out? Was he going to tell her? Dennis would flip! Did Andres plan it? Was that why he agreed to come when Judy confirmed that Doug could invite a friend? Every thought of hers was followed by ten more. She crouched down against the wall taking in deep shaky breaths. _You're a police officer, Jude, take hold of the situation_ she told herself but it was no use, she was filled with adrenaline. Flashbacks flew at her from all corners of her mind.

_His hands on her face..._

_The pleasure that slipped from his lips in a moan..._

_His lips against hers..._

_The way he caressed her arm..._

Judy's heart was tortured for wanting the wrong thing. _This isn't me! I'm always faithful, not matter what! I _don't_ cheat._

That's what shocked her the most. It wasn't one person's fault in this situation, she kissed him back... _she_ kissed him back. As sad as the truth was, she couldn't deny it. She hadn't even told him the truth that she was happily in a relationship with Dennis Booker of almost a year.

There was an overcast of Andres's shadow. "Judy...I-I'm sorry." He frowned at his actions.

She didn't want him to check on her, she needed time to think (on her own). She didn't want him to apologize either. She could take care of herself. "I'm fine." she whispered, "Don't feel guilty." she insisted.

He stroked his fingers through her thick silky hair, "But I kissed you, and I'm sorry Jude." The more he apologized, the worse she felt.

"I didn't exactly turn you away or tell you the truth; I guess I sort of led you on anyways."

"Judy, don't worry about Trace. She isn't going to find out," he paused for a brief second, "I wanted to kiss you." He admitted guiltily.

"Am I supposed to be honored that you wanted to kiss me?" She asked sarcastically. Judy felt bad Andres didn't have the same feelings towards Tracie. Tracie was just a toy for him to play with when he felt like it.

The idea that Andres planned to kiss her and she fell into the trap made her feel stupid, it made her question him more. What kind of guy was he?

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked thoughtfully. He truly felt guilty, but she was more agitated with herself more than with him.

"Yeah, I think we should go."

Andres waited for her with the car already warmed up. Right as she got in she could see his eyes flicker to hers full of guilt. She felt bad for making him feel guilty.

"Judy I'm sorry. It was seriously wrong. I-I miss seeing your face and your smile. Every time I see you, it's like nothing matters." All the confessions rushed out quickly with a small hint of his Cuban accent. "I've been thinking about this for so long. I didn't mean to get carried away, I really didn't. I just wanted to have the experience of what it would be like to be with you, to kiss you. I didn't expect you kiss me back, but when you did, it made you even more beautiful."

"Andres, stop. I'm not mad." Judy lied again. "Dennis is going to be the one who will be angry when I tell him." She chuckled nervously.

"Tell Dennis what?" He stared at me confused.

"That we kissed! I can't keep that from him."

Judy had forgotten to mention that she was Dennis' girlfriend. They stared at each other receiving missed signals. Andres thought carefully trying to figure out what she meant.

"Wait, you mean _you_ a-and _Booker_?" He chuckled loudly.

She glared at him with anger that he was acting so rude. He saw the look on her face and stopped laughing.

"He doesn't have to tell me he loves me, they're just words. I know he does. I'm happy to be around him when he's around." She was proud of herself for defending him once again. "I'm so tired of you, Doug, Tom and everyone else picking on me! He's not that bad of a guy. None of you are my father so I don't need your _damn_ opinion on which I date. Take me home now." Andres seemed to respect what she was saying. He didn't mean to upset her; she just didn't mention it earlier. He'd never seen Judy this pissed before, he screwed up.

They made it to her condo safely. The silence was choking her. A sigh released from Andres's mouth. He opened the door for Judy like the natural gentleman she knew him to be. She was happy to have their discussion over with. He walked her to the door and leaned against the wall with one foot propped against it while she stood near the door. "Will you forgive me?" He asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it."

"Judy, don't let him hurt you. He's going to hurt you. I just know it and I don't know if I want to be around to see it..." Judy stood there rooted to the pavement. A hand brushed her hair behind her ear. Andres smiled plainly while he spoke, then shuddered from the cold air and kissed her forehead. He quietly walked away without another word.

When Judy was sure he was gone she leaned against the cold brick wall. Her brain began to function right, somewhat.

Judy was really hoping Dennis wouldn't come back anytime soon in the next few days...maybe weeks. Of all the things Judy felt, it was stress that prevail and made her want to cry. She drew in a full amount of the chilled air, still leaning against the wall. Everything was restricted by a lump in her throat, accompanied by all the guilt that weighed her down on her shoulders. None it was supposed to have happened. Sulking, Judy climbed the stairs letting the door slam behind her. After removing her jacket and shoes, she made her way to the kitchen marble counter. Tears were threatening to seep through the mail as she checked the answering machine. It flashed 1 New Message. Grudgingly she pressed play as she sat on the stool.

_**BEEP.**_

Her voice came up.

"_Hey everyone! You've reached Judy Hoff's residence! Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_ There was her giggling in the background; Dennis tickling her. Only he could make her laugh that way: bubbly.

**The Message.**

"Err, hey Jude. It's Booker. I know I've been gone lately, but Fuller has me deep in this one. I just thought I'd call and say hi. Maybe we'll do something once this case is closed. Oh, hey, I gotta go; we're having a cell check."

_Before Dennis left they had a big argument about something stupid. Dennis was lying across Judy's lap like always, flipping through channels. (Heaven forbid Dennis Booker watch a full commercial). He stopped on an episode of some relationship counseling show. The Host made a remark on how sixty percent of men would rather be single than discuss their lives with their girlfriends._

_Judy found it ironic and giggled. Dennis stayed lying down and flipped to the next channel._

_"What's so funny?" He asked, uninterested._

_She wasn't sure how paranoid Dennis would act so she kept her mouth shut. "Nothing." _

_Like always, Dennis wanted to make something out of nothing. "Are you trying to tell me something?"_

_"No…"_

_"Just because I don't want to _discuss_ my life with you?" He sat up. It was a repetitive cycle of arguing and making up._

_"I didn't say that, chill out." She smiled. He got up and stretched his arms._

_"You're really getting on my nerves, Judy. If you have something to say, then say it."_

_"Dennis, what's your problem? Stop being paranoid." She retorted. He shook his head stubbornly and went to their bedroom._

_Not wanting to end the night on that note, she followed him to try and talk it out. The problem only escalated to something way off topic. The next morning he left early before they could talk about it._

Judy had only seen Dennis show four emotions: anger, stubbornness, amusement and lust. She smiled happy to hear his voice. She wished he didn't trust her. Some girlfriend she was turning out to be. Deceiving, cheating and unloving.

She got in bed and fell asleep instantaneously.


End file.
